warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightcloud
|pastaffie = ''None |namest = Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Nightcloud Nightcloud |familyt = Mate: Son: Kits: |familyl = Crowfeather Breezepelt Unnamed Kits |mentor = Unknown |apps = None Known |livebooks = Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None}} Nightcloud is a well-muscled black she-cat with amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Starlight :Nightcloud is a WindClan warrior when the Clans arrive at the new territories, although she isn't listed in the allegiances. :On his deathbed, Tallstar decides that his current deputy, Mudclaw, wasn't the right cat to lead WindClan, he makes Onewhisker deputy instead. When Firestar announces this to the other Clans, Nightcloud is furious, along with some of her other Clanmates, including Webfoot. She believes that Mudclaw should be leader, not Onewhisker. :Nightcloud joins Mudclaw when he leads a rebellious attack against Onewhisker and his supporters to reclaim leadership of WindClan. When ThunderClan joins the fray, she is seen wrestling with Squirrelflight. Twilight :At a Gathering, she stares at Onewhisker as he announces his new name, Onestar, and his nine lives with an unreadable expression, showing neither contempt or approval. :When badgers attack ThunderClan's camp, Onestar chooses her and several other warriors to go help them. As soon as they arrive, Nightcloud and Onestar immediately go help Ashfur with the badger he was trying to fight, and succeed in driving it off. Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Nightcloud now has a mate, Crowfeather, and one son with him, Breezepaw. :She is in the WindClan camp when the dogs attack; she and Owlwhisker are in charge of leading one of the dogs away from camp, when Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, Ashfur, Lionpaw and Spiderleg come to help them. :She returns to camp when all the dogs have been driven away. She sees how Crowfeather is treating Breezepaw as if he didn't trust him to do his duties, and chides her mate, saying he should have more faith in her son. When Breezepaw hints that WindClan could have handled the dogs without ThunderClan's camp, Nightcloud rebukes him as well, reasoning that Heatherpaw might have been hurt if it hadn't been for the brave apprentice. She looks at Lionpaw as she says this. :At the daylight-Gathering, Breezepaw participates in the squirrel hunting competition with Lionpaw, but while they are in the forest, an abandoned badger set collapses underneath them, burying them alive. Jaypaw, having had a vision that this would happen, races to them, and the other Clans see him. Nightcloud, along with Crowfeather, are among the first cats to reach the two apprentices. Nightcloud is horrified, and helps Jaypaw dig them up. Once they get Breezepaw and Lionpaw out, Nightcloud is worried that Breezepaw wouldn't live, but Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, confirms that he would. She is relieved, but becomes tense when Leafpool, while speaking with Crowfeather, says she would do anything to save his son; Crowfeather had been in love with Leafpool before he had taken Nightcloud as a mate. She is extremely grateful to Jaypaw, though. She refuses to let Crowfeather help as she carries Breezepaw back to ThunderClan's camp. She stays behind with Breezepaw and Lionpaw, assuring Jaypaw that she could take care of them, and that he should go to the Gathering. Dark River :On a patrol with Tornear, Harepaw, and Owlwhisker, Nightcloud is the first cat to be spotted by Leafpool when she and Jaypaw are going to WindClan to speak with Onestar. Jaypaw notes the jealousy edging his mentor's tone. The patrol allows Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them back to WindClan to speak with WindClan's leader, though they are suspicious. Nightcloud takes up the rear of the patrol behind the ThunderClan cats. When Leafpool and Crowfeather are addressing each other, Jaypaw senses Nightcloud's fury and jealousy, though he doesn't understand why. Outcast :As Crowfeather and Breezepaw are preparing to go to the mountains to help the Tribe, Nightcloud steps out of the crowd to say goodbye. She presses her pelt lovingly against Crowfeather's, but he merely licks her ear in response as he stares off into the distance, indicating that he still loves Leafpool and doesn't feel anything for Nightcloud. Eclipse '' :When Onestar leads an attack against ThunderClan, she goes with them. She helps attack Firestar's patrol. When Poppyfrost is about to answer Lionpaw as to whether there were any WindClan warriors nearby, Nightcloud attacks her, and fights her viciously. Long Shadows : Her son is given his warrior name, Breezepelt. Sunrise :Nightcloud attends a Gathering with Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Hollyleaf announces that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were not her parents, as they had been led to believe, but Leafpool and Crowfeather were. Nightcloud and Breezepelt, enraged, hiss at Crowfeather as he tries to deny it, saying he only had one son, Breezepelt. Nightcloud's pelt is fluffed out, and looks as if she wanted to claw Leafpool. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :Nightcloud is seen when two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan's camp because Dovepaw was worried about Sedgewhisker. Nightcloud snarls that another patrol might have disguises their scent, but another warrior sneers, asking if she really thought ThunderClan were that clever. Nightcloud glares at the cat, and then slinks back, growling. Night Whispers :Nightcloud is out hunting with Breezepelt and Crowfeather. Breezepelt catches a thrush, but Lionblaze snatches it away. Breezepelt insists it was his thrush, but Lionblaze refuses to give it back, causing them to get into a vicious fight. Crowfeather is seen looking on silently, and Nightcloud hisses at him, asking if he even cares that his son is getting hurt. :The arrival of Leafpool, Cinderheart and Dovepaw stop the fight. Leafpool screeches at Crowfeather, asking how he could watch his two sons fight. Nightcloud steps forward, seething, and says that Crowfeather had only one son, Breezepelt, and no others. Breezepelt slashes Leafpool's flank, but when he does, Crowfeather pulls him off her, to Nightcloud's fury. When she drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, he jumps away and hisses at her. Breezepelt jumps to Nightcloud's defense, showing that he only held Crowfeather accountable for the hardships of his life, not Nightcloud. :Finally, the three WindClan cats let the ThunderClan patrol keep the thrush, though as they leave, Nightcloud shouts that next time, they would shred them. :At a Gathering, Mistystar announces that, with the lake frozen in the shallows, hunting had been difficult. From amongst the crowd, Nightcloud growls that it would make a change for the fish-eaters to go hungry as well as the other Clans during leaf-bare. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Nightcloud is present at the first Gathering Hollyleaf attends after she rejoins ThunderClan. She follows Crowfeather's gaze to her, and scowls. She demands to know if Hollyleaf thought she was welcome. The Last Hope : Nightcloud is out patrolling with Gorsetail, Owlwhisker, and Crouchpaw when they find a very weak Jayfeather returning from RiverClan. He lies about what happened, saying he had fallen into a thorn bush. Crouchpaw whimpers that Jayfeather was the medicine cat who killed Flametail, and Nightcloud calls him a murderer. Gorsetail is more sympathetic, saying that he was a cat who needed their help. Owlwhisker states they'd show him to the border, and when Gorsetail asks if he could walk that far, Nightcloud says she would drag him if he couldn't. While they escort Jayfeather to the border, Nightcloud and Crouchpaw follow, distrust sparking from their pelts. Owlwhisker and Gorsetail decide to escort Jayfeather back to ThunderClan camp, and tell Nightcloud and Crouchpaw to keep hunting. : Breezepelt tries to kill Lionblaze after Hollyleaf dies, trying to avenge himself, but Crowfeather tears him off, saying that he wouldn't let Breezepelt harm a hair on that cat. He says that he never hated Breezepelt, but that's what he wanted to believe, and Nightcloud had encouraged it. Breezepelt runs off afterward. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Nightcloud is grouped with her son, Breezepaw. Rock, the narrator, says that if she was gentle and loving, or feisty but warmhearted, it would be easier to pity her, but with her short temper and possessiveness over Crowfeather and Breezepaw, she was difficult to like. He also confirms that Crowfeather only took her as a mate to prove he was loyal to WindClan, despite his love for Leafpool. Rock says that what some might call a love for her kits, he called jealousy and arrogance. He says that she should let Breezepaw prove his own worth without jumping in to defend him, and to remember that she was the only cat StarClan had spared to live beside Crowfeather as a mate. In the Short Stories and Plays ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :When Crowfeather is speaking with Leafpool at the border, he says that WindClan had only just begun to trust him again, thanks to Nightcloud. Confused, Leafpool asks what he meant, and Crowfeather reveals that Nightcloud had his son, Breezekit, last moon. However, when he says this, he doesn't show any pride or excitement about it. Crowfeather says that Nightcloud was a good cat and a great mother. However, Leafpool is astonished and is upset that Crowfeather would mate with another she-cat so soon when she still loved him. ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When the Clans decide if Firestar should lead all the Clans temporarily, she votes for individual leaders, along with Ashfoot and Tornear from WindClan. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *Nightcloud isn't Crowfeather's true love, but he does care about her, even though he loves Leafpool more. *Either she or her son was depicted incorrectly with green eyes in ''Cats of the Clans. *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it is said that Nightcloud had kits other than Breezepelt; however it's unknown what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 *Kate said on her blog that she liked the idea of Nightcloud and Breezepelt on the run as rogues, and Crowfeather leaving WindClan to go and find them.Revealed on Kate's official blog Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk Son: :Breezepelt: Kits: :Unnamed kits:Revealed in After Sunset:We Need To Talk, page 2 Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters